


Dragoncare

by Skadiyoko



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort/Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skadiyoko/pseuds/Skadiyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray never knew he could feel anything other than contempt for their "biggest fan". Then he puts two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragoncare

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonface is precious and must be protected at all costs. 
> 
> Also apologies for the headcanon but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Goddammit, kid!” X-Ray shouted, turning on his heel and glaring down the sidewalk where Dragonface stood, exactly fifty feet away per court order. It was like when an annoying sibling was playing the I’m Not Touching You game, and neither hero could do anything about it because the little runt was staying the minimal amount of space away from them. Exactly fifty feet, no matter where they went, and it made his blood boil with the annoyance of a thousand moms who have come home after a long day at work only to find their house was a mess. Vav was just shifting around uncomfortably and occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if the kid was still there. Which he  _always_  was. X-Ray has never hit a kid (on purpose) before, but he was getting real close to giving in to temptation.

Dragonface, that tiny asshole, just smiled and waved at them. His eyes were alight like Christmas trees, and the gap in his teeth would probably look precious if he wasn’t  _so infuriating_. “Hello sirs! Do you need me to do anything for you!” he shouted, hands cupped around his mouth since he was so far away. The green superhero grit his teeth as his partner sighed beside him.

“Yeah, we need you to get the hell out of here! We’re on official superhero business right now, and you’re a distraction!” he yelled, glaring at the young blonde boy and putting his knuckles on his hips. From such a distance, he couldn’t quite tell, but it looked like the kid’s head lowered slightly. Maybe he was finally getting the message across. Though, he nor Vav could fathom how taking him to court wasn’t a strong enough message.

And they  _were_  on official superhero business. That Mogar jackass was still out there, and apparently looking for someone. Someone who most definitely would be helping that bear man steal their fans and humiliate them even more. Vav says otherwise, says he thinks Mogar is looking for someone who could be planning on hurting the city and it’s people, but X-Ray trusts his gut more than the Brit’s silly ideas.

So busy with his internal monologue, he didn’t notice Vav was slowly inching in front of him until he was a few feet away. Looking up, he almost couldn’t believe to see  the blue-clad hero shuffling towards Dragonface, and he wouldn’t of if he wasn’t seeing it with his own two eyes.

“Vav, what the hell are you doing?” he asked, thoroughly confused. They had been trying to ditch the kid for a good two hours now.

“Something’s wrong,” was his response, and Vav, the bleeding heart that he was, picked up his pace a little. Grumbling, X-Ray dejectedly trailed behind him, crossing his arms and pouting until they were only a few steps away from their underage stalker.

Then he caught sight of his face.

There was a sadness in the child’s big eyes, which were turned towards the sidewalk and half hidden by his cheap, handmade mask. He was breathing weird, a little too quick, but quietly. By the time they got to him, X-Ray’s scowl was gone, and replaced by a quizzical frown. This is not where he was expecting this encounter to go. Looking towards his partner, he caught green eyes, and they both shrugged minutely to each other. Vav knelt on the ground in front of the kid, and decided against putting his hand a small shoulder, though X-Ray knew he was dying to. That man was always desperate to spread cheer.

“Hey now, there’s no need for that,” he said gently, frowning when Dragonface didn’t look up. Finally giving in, the man rested a red gloved hand on a cotton white shoulder. “Chin up there, old boy, X-Ray and I just don’t want to worry about you. We deal with some very dangerous people, and it would be awful is something happened to our… biggest fan.” Vav smiled a bit awkwardly, but his comforting words didn’t help. If anything, it looked like it just made the kid close in on himself more.

Sighing, X-Ray shifted to rest his weight on his other foot. “Listen, kid, Vav’s right. The shit we get into is way too dangerous for you.” Pursing his lips at the silence, and shifting from the awkward tension, he continued. “Alright, where’s your mom or dad? We’ll help take you back home or whatever, and then we can all be on our separate, merry ways,” the hero offered, dreading actually having to spend more time with their biggest annoyance, but if it would get him off of their back, then it would be worth it.

A tear ran down the blonde’s cheek, and both superheros startled at the droplet quickly drying on the concrete. When Dragonface spoke up, it was in a surprisingly steady voice, “Mom was drinking tequila earlier, so I decided to leave for a while, and Dad left a long time ago.” A shaky breath. “I don’t want to go back home right now,” he whispered, lethargically wiping at the tear track. No more than that one fell. Vav audibly gasped, whipping his head towards the Hispanic, but X-Ray’s eyes zeroed in on the band-aid donning the child’s face. Fuck.

Straightening, X-Ray stretched his back out until it cracked once. Ow. Stepping beside the kid, he reached down and took a blue, gloved hand. Finally getting a reaction, Dragonface looked up at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Walking in a different direction than they were originally, the boy stumbled a bit before he could get his legs working properly again. Vav followed them, confused, and tilted his head towards the other hero. “Uh, what are we doing?”

“Uh,” X-Ray imitated, trying to hide a smirk, “we’re going to get ice cream, duh.”

Seeing not only Dragonface, but Vav’s face light up, he couldn’t quell his smirk any longer, and let it out in all of it’s douchey glory. Vav took hold of Dragonface’s other hand, and the kid looked like he was about to shit himself from smiling so hard.

So they lost time on tracking Mogar, and probably wouldn’t find him for a while. So what? The duo were fine with that. They had official superhero business to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> skadiyoko.tumblr.com vuv/


End file.
